


My Mind Is On You

by alanndra



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanmix, M/M, Star Trek Big Bang 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanmix for dramapunk's 2011 Big Bang "Love Bites."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind Is On You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69783) by dramapunk. 



> Disclaimer: All images, characters, and songs property of their respective owners.

  

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/72msfb2s4858m5b/My_Mind_Is_On_You.zip)

or

Listen here

**Garbage - Push It**  
 _This is the noise that keeps me awake_  
 _My head explodes and my body aches_  
 _Push it, make the beats go harder_  
 _Push it, make the beats go harder_  
 _…_  
 _Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
 _Don't be uptight_  
 _Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
 _We'll stay up all night_

  
**The Rasmus - Night After Night**  
 _Heaven sent you to bring the answer_  
 _Heaven sent you to cure this cancer_  
 _For a moment unbeatable chance._  
 _For a moment the world in my hands_  
  
 _Like an angel you came_  
 _Every time when I prayed_  
 _Guardian of my dreams_  
 _Watching me when I sleep_  
 _Like an angel you came_  
 _Every time when I screamed_

  
  
**Poets of the Fall - Sleep**  
 _Try as you might_  
 _You try to give it up_  
 _Seems to be holding on fast_  
 _Its hand in your hand_  
 _A shadow over you_  
 _A beggar for soul in your face_  
 _Still it don't matter if you won't listen_  
 _If you won't let them follow you_  
 _You just need to heal_  
 _Make good all your lies_  
 _Move on and don't look behind_  
  
 _So_  
 _Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_  
 _Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_  
 _Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_  
 _And carry you over to a new morning_

  
  
**Ellie Goulding - Little Dreams**  
 _If the streetlight smashed above me_  
 _I wouldn't move an inch_  
 _Turn the glass into stars_  
 _And your face is the moon_  
 _And the night turns to you_  
 _Cos my mind is on you_  
  
 _You’ve got me caught in a place_  
 _Panic for a minute_  
 _Got my brain in a daze_  
 _I wish you weren’t in it_  
 _There are so many ways_  
 _To lose your attention_  
 _You can break everything_  
 _But so I can take anything_  
 _I can take anything_  
 _I can take anything_

  
  
**Frou Frou - Must Be Dreaming**  
 _I must be dreaming_  
 _Or we're onto something_  
 _I must be dreaming_  
 _For I don't fall in love lawlessly_  
 _I must be dreaming_  
 _Or pinch me to waking_  
 _So undeniably yours_  
 _As long as I'm losing it so completely_  
  
 _Incendiary glance_  
 _Become and collide in me_  
 _Zoom in, enhance, hold_  
 _While I go helplessly sky high_  
 _Magic eye, sugar rushing, don't stop_

  
  
**Coheed and Cambria - The Suffering**  
 _Would things have changed if I could have stayed?_  
 _Would you have loved me either way?_  
 _Dressed to the blues, day to day, with my collar up._  
  
 _Decision sits so make it quick,_  
 _A breath inhaled from an air so sick_  
 _I cursed the day I had learned of the web you spun_  
 _You had your hold 'till bleeding_  
 _…_  
 _Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.)_  
 _Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..)_  
 _The most gracious of hosts,_  
 _I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in._  
  
 _Hey, Hey!_  
 _If it was up to me_  
 _I would have never walked out_  
 _So until the sun burns out_  
 _Oh, I hope you're waiting_

  
  
**Jann Arden - Sleepless**  
 _Take your coat and shoes off_  
 _Come and sit beside me_  
 _We could talk for hours_  
 _Or we could just do nothing_  
  
 _Four billion people surround us_  
 _So many souls lose their way_  
 _All that we have is each other_  
 _And that’s all I’ve ever wanted_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah…_  
 _…_  
 _Give me all your disappointments_  
 _I’ll give you my secrets_  
 _We could lay our heads down_  
 _Or be forever sleepless_

  
  
**H.I.M. - Gone with the Sin**  
 _I adore the despair in your eyes_  
 _I worship your lips, once red as wine_  
 _I crave for your scent, sending shivers down my spine_  
 _I just love the way you're running out of life_  
  
 _Ohohohohoh, my Baby, how beautiful you are_  
 _Ohohohohoh, my Darling, completely torn apart_  
 _You're gone with the sin, my Baby, and beautiful you are_  
 _So gone with the sin, my Darling_

  
  
**Bif Naked - Lucky**  
 _Remember the time we made love in the roses?_  
 _(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)_  
 _How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours?_  
  
 _I know we are... we are the lucky ones._  
 _I know we are... we are the lucky ones._  
 _I know we are... we are the lucky ones._  
 _I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear._

  
  
**The Spill Canvas - One Thing Is For Sure**  
 _Sometimes when I let my mind run free..._  
 _It never fails, it goes right to you,_  
 _And a smile takes a hold of me._  
 _I miss the way your body burns, when we melt alone._  
  
 _There are things in this world, that I don't understand._  
 _Like: love, war, gravity, or the lay of the land._  
 _But all of these remain mysteries,_  
 _But one thing is for sure, you are worth living for._

  
  
**Laura Marling - Cross your Fingers**  
 _Cross your fingers, hold your toes,_  
 _We're all gonna die when the building blows_  
 _Cross your fingers, hold your toes,_  
 _We're all gonna die when the building blows_  
 _And the house that you were born in is crumbling at the corners_  
 _Sagging skin and feet of crows, feet of crows_  
  
 _Oh I'll jump into your grave and die_  
 _And on my word you'll give up your whole life for me and you'll be reborn, bigger and stronger_  
 _And less alive..._

 


End file.
